


Stay With Me

by WolfangK19



Series: That's Why I Love You [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke is NEVER happening, F/F, Fluff, Octaven, Octavia helps her, Raven gets shot, We dislike Murphy, neither is whatever you want to call Raven X Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfangK19/pseuds/WolfangK19
Summary: How Raven and Octavia become girlfriends. Set before That's Why I Love You if you've read/reading my other fic.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa mentioned - Relationship, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Series: That's Why I Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091987
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> The fic no one asked me to write but i kinda hit writers block for a bit on That's Why I Love You so i wrote this instead. If you're enjoying TWILY (lol why it spelt like that XD) that'll be back next week or earlier if i can manage.  
> BTW Raven does get shot in this, but Octavia's with Raven not Bellamy, so no one forgets about her. Also they're both crushing on one and other but think each other are straight. Enjoy!

“Murphy you asshole let him go right now!” Octavia yelled through the walkie talkie.

“O, shut it please, I’ve got it” Bellamy tells her calmly.

“Well, it doesn’t look like you have” Octavia replies stiffly, not noticing Raven walking up to her and Bellamy. When she did notice the older girl though an odd warmth spread through her.

“Bellamy. I was right, there is a panel at the back of the dropship that if I can pop it open I can open the door” Raven says, briefly looking at Octavia, although her eyes do seem to linger on O before turning back to Bellamy.

“Do it” He says.

“On it” She replies, jogging back over to the dropship.

Octavia felt slightly ashamed of the way she had spoken to Bellamy, but she was angry and in slight panic as Murphy held Jasper hostage.

The walkie talkie crackles “Tick tock, your times running out Bellamy” Murphy drawls over the comms.

Bellamy looks deep in thought for a moment before responding, “How about a trade? Jasper… for me” 

“No!” Octavia yells.

“O, I’m just trying to help everyone else” Bellamy says, looking into his sisters rage filled eyes.

She huffs and walks over to where Raven is, helping her to pop the hatch as quietly as possible.

“Thanks” Raven says, genuine appreciation in her voice.

The dropship door begins to open and Murphy’s voice yells “Weapons down or I shoot him in the head”

All the readied kids lower their respective weapons.

When Murphy’s sure no one has their gun trained on him, he nods for Bellamy to go up the ramp. Octavia clenches her jaw.

“Now for your half of the deal” Bellamy growls.

Murphy rolls his eyes and shoves Jasper down the ramp and then slams his fist onto the button that controls the door. 

As it begins it’s slow journey up, all of the 100 can see Murphy train his gun on Bellamy and begin to give him directions. Although, no one actually could tell what the instructions were because of the door closing with a gentle bang.

Octavia focuses her attention back on what Raven needs her to do in order to open the door again, this time on their terms.

“Pass me those wire cutters” Raven whispers to Octavia, being quiet so not to inform Murphy of their presence.

“Fuck” Raven mutters to herself.

“What’s wrong?” Octavia asks, concerned.

“I can’t reach the wire I need to snip in order to short circuit the door” She huffs, “The gap’s to small”

“I can try” Octavia suggests, keeping her voice low.

“Okay, you need to reach through that small gap there and cut the green wire, make sure to avoid the blue ones, they’re burning hot” Raven says, moving out of the way and handing Octavia the wire cutters.

The voices above them suddenly grew louder, they were clearly shouting.

Octavia carefully reached her hand through the gap, being sure to miss the blue ones as Raven had said and tentatively snipping through the green ones.

“Got it” She says.

“Great, the doors should open in approximately one minute” Raven responds, relief more prominent in her voice.

As Octavia goes to remove her hand, her wrist touches something burning hot; the blue wires.

“Shit” She hisses in pain.

The loud voices stop and suddenly there’s a spray of bullets raining down on them.

None of them properly hit her, one of them just grazed her arm, but other than that she was unscathed.

The door suddenly opens and chaos begins to erupt. Octavia eventually learns Murphy escaped, but not before attempting to hang Bellamy, although he was fine.

No, she was more worried about something else right now, one of the bullets had hit Ravens hunched form.

Octavia quickly scrambles out of the hatch and picks Raven up bridal style. Panic began to bloom in her chest, she couldn’t lose this girl, something had drawn her in and now she didn’t want it to leave.

She carried Raven around to the front of the ship and immediately called out for Clarke. There was a crowd surrounding the dropship entrance, but people parted when they saw Octavia carrying a limp but conscious Raven.

“Clarke!” Octavia shouted again, noticing the increasing amount of blood that Raven was losing. 

When she had finally made it through the crowd, Clarke was stood there, shock clear on her face. 

“That bastard Murphy shot the floor and it hit Raven” Octavia said, fighting off tears.

“Ok, everybody out!” Clarke yelled in the dropship, noticing how shaken up Octavia looked. 

Octavia refused to let anyone take Raven so she carried the wounded girl into the area the delinquents made a ‘medical’ space. She lowered her carefully on a table, apologising when the girl winces in pain.

“Octavia, you may need to leave-” Clarke begins, but is cut off by Raven.

“No, please,” she looks over at Octavia, “Stay with me?” She asks tiredly, fatigued from the amount of blood she’d lost.

“Okay” Octavia responds timidly, looking to Clarke for conformation. Clarke nods slightly.

“You can stay but you may need to help me at points” Clarke states, rubbing her temple as she thinks.

Octavia gently picked up Ravens hand, stroking it lightly and whispering quiet words in her ear.

After Clarke checks Raven and where the bullet was, she broke the bad news.

“Raven, the bullets hit your spine, that’s why your legs probably feel tingly,” Raven nods feebly, “I have a choice for you, we can either leave the bullet where it is, but you’ll be paralyzed from the waist down, or we can remove it. The only problem with removing it is we don’t have any anaesthetics, so you’d feel everything in the surgery” Clarke grimaces, knowing the options weren’t good.

Raven looks at Octavia, fear in her eyes.

“It’s okay Rae, I’m here” she whispers in the brunette's ear.

“Let’s remove it” Raven said, exhaling shakily. 

“Okay” Clarke said, beginning to prepare herself for the nightmare the next few hours were sure to be.

*

Clarke got the bullet out of Raven, but the screams of pain were terrible to listen to, everyone felt so bad for her, especially Octavia.

Octavia had sat with her after the surgery was over, knowing the girl was still in critical condition.

She had stayed with her throughout the whole surgery, holding her hand and stroking her hair, wishing she could take the pain away from the girl. It was during this time that Octavia realised how much she had come to care for the girl and how much it’d hurt her if she lost her. Maybe she cared about her more than a friend…

No. Raven would never like her in that way, she was straight, she dated Finn, although they did break up when she got to the ground. Maybe she had a chance.

She stopped thinking about it when the unconscious girl started to stir.

“Rae?” Octavia asked quietly. Clarke had put Octavia in charge of looking after Raven when she woke up because Octavia refused to leave.

“O? How come you’re still here?” Raven asked tiredly. She enjoyed Octavia’s company but she was sure she would have left by now.

“Clarke needed someone here when you woke up to look after you and I said I’d do it” Octavia finished with a shrug.

“Have you even left since you brought me in here?” Raven asked, smiling when Octavia blushed.

“Well, no,” Octavia said blushing hard, “But I didn’t want to leave you alone” She said, smirking when Raven blushed.

“Why?” Raven responds, hoping to make Octavia flustered.

“Well, I mean, uhh-” Octavia stuttered. Raven smiles, knowing she succeeded.

She lies there smiling as Octavia blushes looking down at her hands. She then starts thinking and realises she was staring at the younger girls lips. And then she starts thinking again.

They sat in silence for a couple more minutes before Raven looked up and made a decision.

She grabbed Octavia’s wrist, the younger girl looking up at her in surprise before gently tugging the girl towards her, capturing Octavia’s lips with her own.

Fireworks went off in Octavia’s head whereas for Raven everything just felt right. There was just a warm tingly feeling in her a stomach that she didn’t get when she was with Finn.

For once she didn’t feel like she wasn’t wanted just for her body, she felt… loved.

*

Over the course of the week all the delinquent were aware of Raven and Octavia’s relationship and even Bellamy agreed they were made for each other.

What was funny to them was when the 100 and the grounders allied, Clarke and Lexa acted just like they had done when they were first “crushing” on each other, they may have even made bet’s on when they’d get together, but Clarke and Lexa didn’t need to know all the details.

The day before Clarke and Octavia left to head to Polis, Raven and O were both disappointed they couldn’t spend more of the day together, but they had to tend to their duties.  
However, when they both fell into the same bed that night, the soft whispers of I love you were enough for them both.

The morning of their departure, Raven and Octavia were just lying in bed cuddling.

“You’ll be careful won’t you?” Raven asks, worrying about her girlfriend's safety due to Azgeda.

“Of course I will, and I’ll be sure to come home to you” Octavia says, pressing a small kiss to Raven's forehead.

When Raven asks the next question she knows Octavia will understand what she means.

“Stay with me?” She asks shyly, not wanting to lose the girl she had come to care so much about.

Octavia smiles at the question, resting their heads together.

“Always”.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! They're cute aren't they, I do love their characters together so I had to write at least a chapter for them. Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment on anything you'd like me to potentially change about their characters in That's Why I Love You. Thanks for reading! Ok, I'm done, peace out. XD


End file.
